La única forma de conocerte
by mblaqplus02
Summary: Que sucede cuando te encuentras con una chica de cabello rosa a mitad de la calle
1. Enero

A quien corresponda :

Solo quiero que sepan que esto es nuevo para mi y es mi primera historia y por favor si llegan a leer mi humilde historia me encantaria que me digieran si es buena, mala, pesima o solo no merece la pena -no sean duros- y sin mas, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

La primera vez que la vi fue un día de enero. Iba camino a casa ya que todo el día me la pase con mi mejor amigo fin y su medio hermano Jake, tuvimos una larga lucha de video juegos en la casa de Jake y Finn no de dejaba vencer tan fácilmente , así que tuve que usar todos mis trucos en él, después de que casi su novia nos corriera a Finn a mí de su casa diciendo que era muy tarde y que yo tenía que trabajar y Finn tarea que hacer, así que me despedí de mi amigo en la estación donde tomaría su autobús y yo seguí caminando _mi casa queda a 20 min caminando desde la casa de Jake._ Mientras divagaba sobre si llamar a Papa o no, un punto rosa llamo mi atención al cruzar la acera, entonces mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, casi dejo de respirar; era un chica de cabello teñido de rosa y toda ella –literalmente- era rosa desde sus tenis hasta su gorra, lo que más me llamo la atención de todo esto fueron sus ojos; eran tan azules que me perdí en ellos.

Me acerque un poco para poder apreciarla un poco mejor cuando ella se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba y se giró en mi dirección y ahí fue cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y me dedico una cálida sonrisa, no supe que hacer y lo único que pude –y logre hacer- fue devolverle la sonrisa.

Justo cundo trate de caminar un poco más un auto se acercó a ella y ella se acercó a la ventanilla del copiloto, intercambio un par de palabras y se subió sin más. Me quede en blanco hasta que el auto doblo en la esquina y lo perdí de vista, en ese momento caí en la cuenta que había empezado a llover y estaba toda empapada, tuve que correr a buscar refugio en una tienda, mientras esperaba a que la lluvia calmase, compre una cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendí uno, solo pensaba en la chica de rosa y lo único que quería era volverla a ver otra vez y poder entender porque se me hacía tan endemoniadamente hermosa.


	2. Febrero

Regresaba de trabajar de la tienda de artículos musicales mientras escuchaba un poco de música para así amenizar un poco la larga caminata hasta mi parada del autobús _sí que estaba lejos de mi casa_ mientras fingía tocar el bajo en el aire con mis manos mi celular dejo de reproducir la música y supe de inmediato que me entraba una llamada y conteste.

 _Alò_

 _¿Marceline dónde estás?-_ Era Flame, mi mejor amiga y con la cual tuve un pequeño romance hacia algún tiempo.

 _Voy de camino a mi parada ¿Por qué?_ \- Si ella preguntaba eso significa solo una cosa...

 _Me acabo de enterar que hace poco inauguraron un bar y buscan a alguien que pueda poner ambiente los fines de semana ¿Qué dices, te apuntas?-_

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando mis plegarias de hace unos días fueron escuchadas y vi a la chica de rosa caminar con una elegancia digna de cualquier princesa hacia una tienda de dulces.

 _¿Marceline sigues ahí?-_ …

 _Si, si solo que acabo de ver a algo no digno de mortales entrar a una tienda de dulces, sabes si iré a tocar mándame la dirección y la hora, te llamo después-_ Solté sin más y colgué.

Entre a la tienda y busque con la mirada a la chica y ahí estaba, tenía otra ropa, una gorra _un momento.., esa es la misma vestimenta con la que la vi la primera vez ._ Ahora que la veía detenidamente era mucho más linda de cerca.

 _Hola, bienvenida a la tienda de dulces "El dulce reino" ¿Puedo ayudarla con algo?- ¡_ Dios! Me está observando ahora mismo . _Que hago, que hago_ , seguramente he de verme como una tonta ahora mismo

 _No gracias solo estoy viendo que dulce me gusta más_ \- le dije mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado. Pude observar como un leve sonrojo sobre salía en sus mejillas y me dedicaba una tímida sonrisa. Mientras la observaba note que en su uniforme tenía un letrero con su nombre- Bubblegum P. – _lindo nombre._

Pude notar que la tienda estaba vacía – a excepción de nosotras dos- y que la tienda – mejor dicho dulcería- era sumamente grande y muy bien surtida, tenían desde gomitas de figuras hasta chocolates suizos.

 _¿Trabajas sola?-_ Me aventure a preguntar mientras inspeccionaba una caja de chocolates con licor

 _Solo los martes y jueves ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-_ Perfecto, esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

 _Solo con una condición-_ Di que sí, di que sí.

 _Está bien, antes que nada ¿cuál es esa condición?_

 _Que salgas a tomar algo conmigo, claro si quieres- ¿_ Que me pasa? Vamos Marceline tu puedes

 _Me encantaría, Mira es que hace unas semanas me mude a esta ciudad y no he podido establecer relación más allá del trabajo, ósea mi jefe, y te he visto que sueles pasar por aquí los días que trabajo y solo quería saber dónde puedo encontrar una buena librería-_

Cuando termino de hablar miraba el piso avergonzada, y yo no cabía de la emoción, consigo que salga a tomar algo y ahora me pide ayuda. Sip este es el mejor día de mi no tan larga vida.

Como decirle que no a tan linda cara _y cuerpo_

 _Claro que si no puedes yo te entenderé_ -Perfecto Marceline deberías responder, la estás haciendo que se apene más de lo que ya estaba

 _Me encantaría ¿Te parece si mañana nos vemos aquí_?, _conozco una muy buena librería_ \- le dije mientras colocaba los chocolates en el mostrador

 _Muchas gracias-_

 _De nada-_


	3. Marzo

_¿Y entonces la acompañaste a la biblioteca?-_

 _Si, y fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho en mi vida-_ dije soltando un suspiro, mientras recordaba la hermosa cara de Bonnie _así es, ella me dejo que la llamara así._

 _Tranquila romeo_ -bromeo Flame- _¿y cuando la volverás a ver?_

 _Pues, me dio su número usando la excusa de que quedaba pendiente la salida, así que la llame al siguiente día para invitarla, pero no contesto, ni al siguiente día, después pase a buscarla a la dulcería pero su jefe no me quiso dar explicaciones de donde estaba-_ dije mientras analizaba lo sucedido y le dedicaba una mirada de confusión a Flame

 _Eso sí es extraño, talvez tuvo días libres y salió a algún lugar ¿no crees?-_

 _También lo he pensado pero…_

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar así que lo cogí y vi que era mi pequeño amigo Finn. Lo conocí hace año y medio, el entro a mi tienda para saber si alguien podría enseñarle a tocar la guitarra, le termine dando clases particulares después del trabajo y al poco tiempo me hice amiga del pequeño y su hermano mayor Jake.

Así que salí de la habitación de Flame y poder salir de su casa para poder hablar mejor con él, mientras Flame se dedicaba a prender la televisión.

 _¡Hey! Finn...-_

 _Hola Marceline ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?.. Es que acabo de hablar con mi amigo BMO que esta en Londres y me dijo llega a la cuidad en el vuelo de las 3, así que pensé que podrías acompañarme a recogerlo, ya que tú tienes auto.-_ me contó Finn muy emocionado, como decirle que no.

 _Claro que si amigo-_

 _No sé si podrías, ya sabes, tú…-_

 _Que le diga a Flame ¿si puede ir?-_ estaba esperando esto, Finn ha querido a Flame desde hace tiempo, pero él no sabe que con ella yo tuve mis encuentros, y hasta cierto punto una relación pero decidimos que era mejor ser amigas, ya que sus padres no podían _ni debían_ enterarse que su adorada hija andaba con una mujer, pero por lo que ella me ha dicho es que también siente algo por el pequeño rubio Finn

 _S-sí, ¿si le dirás?-_

 _Tu tranquilo que yo le aviso_ \- le dije con tranquilidad para calmarlo, mientras prendía un cigarro y le daba una gran calada.

 _A…pues...también quería contarte que hace unos días después de la escuela me encontré con la chica de la que me hablaste y la vi entrando a una biblioteca, solo por curiosidad la seguí y la escuche preguntándole a la bibliotecaria por ti-_ me lo dijo con un tono de voz que usa cuando quiere saber qué ocurre.

 _¿Por mi?... ¿estás seguro?_ \- porque por mí, si ella me estuvo evadiendo las llamadas, esto es confuso.

 _Si Marcy, escuche que te estaba buscando porque al parecer perdió su celular y ella quería que encontrarte, entonces me acerque a ella y le dije que yo era tu amigo entonces le di tu número, me dio las gracias y se fue.-_

Lo del celular tenía sentido ahora pero ¿lo perdió el mismo dio que fuimos a la biblioteca? Ya que yo le marque al día siguiente. Y lo que más me confundía ahora era ¿porque ella no me había llamado ya?, tire la colilla de cigarro y la aplaste con una fuerza excesiva, estaba un poco confusa respecto a eso.

 _Gracias por la información Finn, hablamos mejor cuando recojamos a BMO en el aeropuerto, te marco cuando pase por ti-_

 _Si, de nada…adiós-_

Guarde el celular y me quede un rato viendo los autos pasar en la calle. Mire mi reloj para ver la hora _2:39,_ tenía que avisarle a Flame y pasar por mi automóvil a la casa. Casi no usaba el auto ya que no encontraba lugar para estacionarme así que mejor optaba por usar el autobús.

Entre a la casa de Flame y la encontré casi pegada a la puerta, esto me pareció gracioso viviendo de ella porque aunque no lo admita cada vez que menciono a Finn ella quiere saber más del chico

 _¿Escuchando he?-_

 _No, porque lo dices además tardaste mucho y me aburrí, solo eso-_ Sí que era mala mintiendo, así que solo le lance una mirada de burla

.

.

Después de ir por mi auto junto con Flame pasamos por Finn, en cuanto ellos se saludaron se pusieron tan nerviosos que no pude evitar burlarme de ambos, a lo cual ellos me lanzaron mirada de enojo pero no por ello se les quito el nerviosismo. y al final pasamos por Jake a su casa.

Una vez llegados al aeropuerto fuimos directamente a la sala de espera y no tardamos en visualizar BMO, era un chico de la edad de Finn - _Finn_ _acaba de cumplir 16_ -. Por lo que me contaron es que BMO fue a Londres a participar en un torneo de skate pero no pudo llegar a las finales.

Al terminar los efusivos saludos nos dirigimos a una pizzería cercana para poder saber cómo le fue a BMO en el torneo. Y nos contó que los demás competidores eran muy experimentados y más dedicados a ese deporte que él, nos las pasamos muy bien, yo hacía bromas de lo que hacía Finn en su tiempo libre, Finn le dedicaba miradas a Flame y viceversa, Jake le preguntaba a BMO sobre su estancia en Londres…en fin fue un día norma.

Me dedique a dejar a cada uno a su casa pero cuando solo faltaba BMO por dejar él me dijo algo que me dejo un poco inquieta.

 _Sabes Marceline, yo sé que casi nunca entablamos conversación, pero te diré una cosa, no te acerques a Bonnie-_

Yo voltee extrañada - _conoces a_ Bubblegum –dije con duda

 _Sí, es mi prima, me conto que te conoció hace algunos días, al parecer le agradas, pero mira...Ella es un poco extrovertida en cuanto a relaciones, ya que ella ha sufrido. No sabe escoger a sus parejas y agradecería que no te relacionaras con ella_ -

 _¿Y porque no podría?-_ esto me estaba desquiciando, él no puede decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer

 _Ella se quedara solo por un tiempo en la cuidad, ¿entiendes? Se ira_ , _solo está quedando para conseguir el dinero suficiente y viajar a Alemania donde vive su hermano.-_ dijo mientras abría la puerta trasera del auto y se baja - _mira, no es por ser grosero pero, yo sé que no eres una persona muy de fiar en cuanto a relaciones amorosas-_ dicho esto bajo del auto y se marchó dejándome con mis divagaciones acerca del tema.

Llegue a casa alrededor de las 10 de la noche y con un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza

 **Tengo que volver a ver a Bonnie**


	4. Finales de Marzo

_Antes que nada quiero agradecer por las palabras de apoyo, la verdad me han hecho ver que no escribo taaan mal. Y perdone si encuentran faltas de ortografía - a veces ni yo me doy cuenta-_

* * *

 _¡Solo tocas la puerta, preguntas por Bonnie y ya! Nada del otro mundo, solo tienes que relajarte, ok aquí vamos._

Hace unos minutos que estoy decidiendo si tocar la puerta de la casa de BMO o no y preguntar por ella- _mentira llevo desde las 5 de la tarde aquí y va na dar las 7-_ , pero solo no puedo, si ella abre la puerta ¿Qué le diré?, ¿Qué me dirá?- _Si quieres saberlo solo toca la maldita puerta o toca el timbre-_ genial ahora hasta yo misma me respondo.

Justo cuando me arme de valor y estaba a unos centímetros de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a la persona que menos esperaba ver.

 _¿Marceline?..¿Qué haces aquí?_ \- Perfecto, lo que me faltaba

 _Hola LSP_ \- Dije con una sonrisa fingida- _lo mismo pregunto ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?_

Lumpy Space, la conocen como LSP, pero a mí y a Finn nos gusta decirle _Grumosa_ ya que siempre viste con ropa extravagante y casi siempre es de color morado. Ella va en el mismo grado que Finn…

 _¡Ho!, Marcy cariño ¿No te has enterado?...La prima de BMO está aquí y sus padres me pidieron que le enseñara la cuidad y ya sabes lo típico, de con quien juntarse y con quien no_ \- Lo último lo dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

 _Si, si la conozco. ¿Está en casa?_ \- dije tajante, lo que me faltaba, soportar a LSP.

 _Sí, pero se me prohíbo dejar entrar a extraños a la casa, y menos cuando BMO y sus padres no se encuentran, mejor regresa más tarde cielo, si tienes suerte tal vez te dejen entrar, pero con esas fachas a la que les llamas ropa lo veo difícil- P_ odría solo empujarla y entrar a la fuerza a la casa pero no quiero que todo el mundo de entere ya que seguramente Grumosa armaría un alboroto a mitad de la calle, así que solo le dije que regresaría más tarde, ella acepto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. _¡Que ilusa!_

Solo en una ocasión entre a la casa de BMO, acabábamos de ir a un partido de Basquetbol y a Jake le dieron ganas de hacer sus necesidades y la casa de BMO quedaba cerca así que entramos y él nos mostró su hogar: dos plantas, en la de abajo estaba la cocina, el comedor y la sala. La parte de arriba tenía 3 habitaciones una para los padres de BMO, la habitación de la pequeña consola, el _siempre lleva consigo su consola de video juegos_ , la de invitados, _ahí tiene que estar Bonnie_. Solo tendría que colarme en esa habitación para poder hablar con ella y preguntarle acerca de su estancia en la ciudad, por qué no me busco y la pregunta más importante ¿Saldría conmigo? _Bueno talvez me estoy apresurando._

Espere enfrente de la casa sentada en la acera contraria para divisar si LSP salía de la casa y así poder trepar hasta la ventana de la habitación de Bonnie, pero cuando creí que Grumosa jamás saldría y disponía a irme LSP salió de la casa gritando por teléfono a una tal Melissa acerca de un tipo llamado Brad ¿ _tiene que gritar tan alto? , seguramente su tono de voz es utilizado como alarma…_

Una vez que Grumosa desapareció me acerque sigilosamente hacia la casa, salte la cerca, y ya divisada la ventana correcta empecé a escalarla con cuidado, lo bueno de esto es que la ventana tiene una cierta saliente hacia fuera donde puede recargar mis pies y no caer, lo siguiente que hice fue notar que la ventana estaba abierta y no dude en entrar a la habitación. Era de un color rosa pastel con una gran cama en medio rodeada de muebles muy finos _y tal vez costosos_.

Cuando todo mi cuerpo estuvo dentro, vi que un pequeño bulto se escondía debajo de las sabanas de la cama _rosa_ que subía y bajaba rítmicamente, me acerque para poder ver aquel bulto y una vez que rodee la cama y estuve delante de ella, mire y era _mi_ Bonnie quien dormía plácidamente con un leve ceño fruncido, puse mi dedo en su frente para poder relajar aquella expresión de su rostro. Deje que una leve sonrisa se escapara de mis labios. La mire durante unos instantes dormir y observe que en la mesita que tenía aun lado de la cama había un pedazo de papel, lo cogí y una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro ¡era mi numero! … y con una nota escrita con elegante caligrafía que decía:

 _Llamar a Marceline para reponer la salida, no olvides decirle que perdiste el celular._

 _PD. Darle las gracias a su amigo Finn por darme su número._

¿Desde hace cuánto tenía esa nota? ya que habían pasado muchos días…y al parecer aun no se animaba a hablarme. Esto me puso un poco triste y también enojada hasta cierto punto,

Quería seguir en la habitación de Bonnie para poder husmear un poco aquí y allá pero escuche ruidos de un motor fuera de la casa, me asome por la ventana y vi que era BMO y su familia bajando de un auto y con intenciones de entrar a su casa, me entraron los nervios y salí apresurada de la habitación hacia la ventana, pero como soy toda una genio se me olvido que estaba en la segunda planta… caí de bruces fuera de la casa lastimándome el brazo izquierdo _después me preocupo por eso_. Salí corriendo de ahí y llegue a mi casa toda adolorida de las piernas y pies, solo me deje caer en la cama con la ropa puesta.

 _¿Sera buena idea ir a buscarla otra vez en su trabajo?_


	5. ¿Qué mes sigue?

Quien iría a pensar que después de saltar de ventana de Bonnie me terminaría rompiendo el brazo derecho y encima quedarme unas horas en el hospital por culpa de Flame, ya que después de llegar a casa mi brazo dolía mucho y me pulsaba, así que le llame a Flame para que me revisara ( _ella quiere ser enfermera y sabe algunas cosas_ ) y me termino llevando al hospital casi arrastras y gritos de mi parte por no ir a ese maldito lugar.

Después de que el doctor me revisara _y mis radiografías_ llego a la hermosa conclusión de que tendría que enyesarme el brazo _perfecto_.

Al día siguiente llegue a la dulcería, no pospondría más esto.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Bonnie, estaba un poco nerviosa, ella estaba de espaldas al mostrador así que no podía verme, carraspeé un poco para llamar su atención y cuando volteo a verme, su cara era de felicidad pero su mirada paso de mi rostro a mi brazo y su cara fue de asombro y preocupación.

- _Hola_ -

- _Hola_ -

- _No te había visto en la dulcería_ \- dije con un poco de reproche mal fingido

- _Este… Tuve cosas que hacer y le pedí permiso a mi jefe para faltar_ \- miraba hacia sus manos

Solo forme una O con mis labios no sabiendo que decir, ya me sentía un poco nerviosa con la situación y más si solo miraba sus manos. Un poco molesta; con mi mano sana tome su mentón y la hice que me mirara a los ojos.

Este pequeño gesto logro hacer que ella se pusiera roja y me desviara la mirada

- _¿sigue_ _en pie lo del_ _café?_ \- ella solo me miro avergonzada y se limitó a decir – _si-_ mientras me miraba a los ojos, estábamos muy cerca una de la otra y yo por puro instinto acorte la distancia sutilmente y ella también la acorto con un poco de torpeza.

Me puse a pensar en los posibles resultados de este acto un poco brusco, cuando quise acortar más la distancia se abrió la puerta y ella se separó de mi como si fuese un resorte y con un rostro totalmente rojo me miro y se alejó del mostrador para atender a su cliente, yo seguí un poco ida así que solo me limite a esperar a que se fuera el cliente y poder hablar con ella.

Pasaron los minutos y se fue el cliente. Tenía que saber que pensaba ella respecto a lo que hace unos momentos estuvo a punto de pasar.

Ella se colocó detrás del mostrador y me miro pero al darse cuenta de que la miraba fijamente, se giró y me pregunto

- _¿No iras a trabajar?-_ que gran giro tan inútil de desviar el tema pero bueno, le seguiría el juego

- _no_ -

- _¿Porque?_ \- ¿¡es enserio!?

- _Día libre, ¿a qué hora sales de trabar hoy?_ -vamos se insistente

- _En una hora_ -

- _Entonces pasare en una hora por ti ¿ok?_ -

- _S-si_ -

- _Entonces nos vemos_ \- me despedí de ella y salí de la tienda casi corriendo por la emoción, no me daba tiempo para poder ir a mi casa y cambiarme de ropa _o bañarme_ pero siempre tendría a mi querida amiga Flame para ayudarme. Le llame y en cuestión de minutos ella llego con su moto y me llevo a su casa.

-¡ _Al fin te dijo que si!_ \- me dijo con un grito de exasperación y alegría, en cuanto yo terminaba de secarme y me ponía ropa limpia, a veces solía quedarme en su casa y usualmente la olvidaba _bendita mala memoria_.

- _A si es, a parte de poder por fin hablar con ella_ -

- _Que bien, ahora termina rápido de cambiarte para poder dejarte a la hora con tu cita_ \- lo dijo con un aire de romántico.

Llegue justo cundo Bonnie salía de la dulcería y me miraba de una forma extraña

- _¿Te has cambiado de ropa?_ \- sip, ella lo noto

- _Sí, es que me ensucie un poco y no podía verte así_ \- ¿a que no soy buena?

Después de ese intercambio de palabras le dije a donde iríamos y nos pusimos a caminar. La llevaría a una cafetería donde trabaje un tiempo para poder pagar mi auto, los demás empleados sabían que a mí me iban las mujeres y nunca me discriminaron ni nada por eso hice algunos amigos, además la cafetería no solía estar llena y era muy discreta para poder hablar con quién sea y no ser molestado.

Llegamos y como dije no había muchos clientes, tomamos asiento, ella pidió un trozo de cheesecake y un capuchino, yo solo pedí un café americano, una vez que no los trajeron inicie la conversación.

- _Entonces… ¿Conoces a BMO?_ -

- _Sí, es mi primo…solo me quedo en su casa, estoy esperando ahorrar y viajar a Alemania, ahí reside mi primo Gumball_ \- eso ya lo sabía, solo quería confirmar.

-¿ _y tus padres_?-

- _eso lo podemos dejar para después… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-_ ¿qué?

- _sí, claro_ -

- _mira conocí a tu amigo Finn hace tiempo y me dio tu número y bueno tal vez por casualidad te lo dijo-_ ¿me estaba preguntando o confirmando?, esto es confuso ¿Qué le digo?

- _Finn no me dijo nada, espera… ¿mi número?, pero si ya te lo había dado_ \- debía ser cuidadosa con mis palabras, vamos se cautelosa como cuando Jake se come el spaghetti de Finn y no quiere ser descubierto.

- _sí, me asaltaron minutos después de que te despediste, se llevaron mi celular y el poco dinero que llevaba, por suerte me encontré a mi jefe y mi presto dinero para el autobús-_ lo dijo tan melancólica que me dolió verla de esa forma y me sentí culpable por haber estado enojada de ella.

 _-¿pero no te pasó nada a ti verdad?-_

- _no_ \- comento sorbiendo su capuchino y lo dejaba sobre la mesa, le quedo un poco de la espuma del café en la comisura de sus labios que por puro acto reflejo le limpie con el dedo pulgar.

Se me quedo mirando un rato, ya que después de limpiarle lamí mi pulgar, no me di cuenta de este acto y me ruborice ¿ _yo sonrojándome? Que gracioso._

 _-este...-_ carraspeé un poco para relajarme – _perdón_ –

- _n-no hay problema-_ bien hecho Marceline bien hecho _nótese el sarcasmo._

- _entonces si tuviste mi número ¿Por qué no marcaste?-_

 _-No lo sé…temía que te molestase mi llamada o algo-_ ternurita, no me puedo enojar con ella.

- _En lo absoluto, no me hubiera molestado tu llamada, de hecho yo te llame un par de veces y no contéstate y fui yo la que pensó que no querías verme-_ la mire de con reproche

- _No…no, no pienses así, me has demostrado que puedes llegar a ser alguien especial y tenía muchas ganas de verte de nuevo-_ aww doble ternurita

-¿ _A si?, ¿tanto me extrañaste_?- le dije levantando una ceja, acortando distancia despacio.

- _emm…si.. un poco…creo-_ las palabras le salieron atropelladamente, ella solo me veía acércame peligrosamente y yo lo sabía.

Sé cómo moverme con chicas así que para dejarla un poco desconcertada regrese a mi asiento tan rápido como puede y bebí mi café mientras la observaba de una manera juguetona.

-Bonnie ¿estas saliendo con alguien?-


	6. Ya no importa el Mes

Creo que debo seguir dando gracias a todas las persona que dejan comentarios, eso me ayuda _moralmente,_ pero quiero agradecer especialmente a _rorro._ Gracias y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

Después de esa noche supe que nada sería igual con Bonnie.

Ella no tenía a nadie, estaba ¡SOLTERA!, cabe aclarar que es lo más importante para mí, eso me daba pauta para seguir insinuándome con ella.

Al terminar nuestras bebidas la acompañe a su casa _o la de BMO_ para que no sucediera nada, la despedí en la puerta y justo antes de que ella entrara a la casa y cerrara la puerta le robe un fugaz beso, ella se sonrojo a mas no poder y cerró la puerta violentamente. Yo estaba que me moría por más, pero bueno, no quería que ella supiera que me estaba muriendo por ella _a quien engaño, claro que me muero por ella_ , camine hasta mi casa sin ninguna prisa o preocupación tan relajada estaba que no tome el bus y tarde casi 2 horas en llegar, mis pies dolían poco ¡ _queman como el infierno!_

Durante las siguientes semanas le enviaba mensajes a Bonnie y ella me marcaba en sus tiempos libres del trabajo y yo a ella cuando mi jefe no estaba en la tienda de música o a veces venía a verme a la tienda, pasamos tanto tiempo que ahora sabia el porqué de llegar a la ciudad y viajar a Alemania. Sus padres querían que ella estudiara relaciones internacionales y ella quería estudiar química _cosa que le apasiona y fascina_ así que se salió de casa y decidió mudarse a Alemania, pero primero debe reunir el dinero para viajar… y pues BMO y su familia la están apoyando con su decisión.

Las tardes que tenía para ver a Flame o Finn pasaron a segundo plano, deje de verlos para estar con Bonnie, ella se había vuelto tan esencial en mi vida que el día que no puede llegar a verla porque le toco hacer doble turno en la Dulcería me sentí sola, así que camine hacia su lugar de trabajo, al llegar le mande un mensaje diciéndole que la esperaría, ella solo puso un _ok ,_ me senté en la banqueta frente a la tienda y la observe desde fuera mientras le dedicaba sonrisas o le lanzaba besos, ella solo se limitaba a darse la vuelta por sus sonrojos mientras los clientes la miraban curiosos posando sus mirada en ella hacia mí y viceversa o algunos solo sonreían.

Su turno termino alrededor de las 9 de la noche, salió de la dulcería y se quedó viéndome, yo le hice señas para que se acercara a mí, cuando estuvo a mi lado me arme de valor para poder besarla. No me había atrevido a besarla desde el día en que le robe el beso frente a la casa de BMO.

Me acerque lentamente mirándola a los ojos, ella supo de inmediato mis intenciones y no opuso resistencia a ello, al contrario ella también acorto la distancia que faltaba, fue ella quien me tomo desprevenida, fue ella quien toco sus labios con los míos, fue ella quien rodeo sus brazos alrededor de mi para profundizar el contacto.

Nunca había sentido algo igual con ninguna otra de las chicas con las que me bese, todas eran sumisas en ese sentido, yo solía sorprenderlas con mis acciones, pero Bonnie logro sorprenderme, algo en ella la hacía diferente y especial.

Comenzó con un beso lento de mi parte pero logre reaccionar tomando el control del beso, la acerque más a mi tomándola de la cintura haciendo que ella soltara un leve quejido que fue silenciado por mí al tocar su labio con mi lengua pidiendo entrar en su boca, cosa que Bonnie acepto lentamente, perdí la noción del tiempo y separarme de sus labios me costó más que otra cosa en mi vida pero tenía que hacerlo por falta de aire.

Ella me miraba con vergüenza mordiendo su labio inferior _no lo hagas, no muerdas tu labio así,_ si lo seguía haciendo la volvería a besar _cosa que no me molesta_

- _Bonnie me gustas_ \- ya no hay vuelta atrás, con ese acto me di cuenta que la quería demasiado… y no quería esperar por besar sus hermosos labios otra vez.

- _¿Q-Que?_ -

\- _Bubblegum_ _me gustas mucho y quiero saber que sientes por mí_ –

- _Tú también me gustas Marceline_ \- esta mirando el suelo, la tome del mentón y la hice que me mirara a los ojos.

- _¿Quieres ser mi novia?-_


	7. ¡NO!

- _Marceline me gustas pero no creo que sea conveniente que seamos pareja_ -

¡¿Que? _!_

-¿ _Porque_?-

- _Y-yo me voy_ –

-¿ _Pero qué dices? ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?-_

Me estaba frustrando con esto, se irá y tal vez para siempre si mis sospechas son ciertas. Yo sabía lo de su viaje pero ¿tan pronto? Bueno no tanto, si recapitulamos el tiempo desde que le hable y hasta este momento habían pasado mmm…5 meses… ¡ **5 MESES**!.. .no es posible… no es posible que el tiempo pasara tan rápido. Esto está mal, _muy mal._

- _Logre juntar el dinero suficiente y mi primo_ _Gumball_ me ha conseguido un apartamento, me llamo diciendo que el departamento estaba listo para mí y… - no pude escuchar más, la interrumpí.

- _para para, ¿ósea que te irías y no me planeabas decirme nada? Después de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas-_

 _-Es que hoy tenía planeado decirte pero una cosa llevo a otra y se me olvido por completo-_ Decir que estaba molesta era poco, yo estaba que sentía que pronto todo estallaría _yo estallaría_.

Yo tiritaba de rabia pero tenía que contenerme o terminaría hiriendo a Bonnie **-** _¿Cuándo te vas?_ _ **-**_ pregunte

Ella solo me miro con un aire de tristeza – _En tres días-_ No por favor no ahora.

- _No volverás ¿cierto?_ \- Yo sabía su respuesta, sabía que ella no regresaría. Ella se iría para poder estudiar lo que quería no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse y es eso lo que más me dolía porque creo que no solo la quiero sino más bien yo la amo y eso…eso es algo de lo que más tarde me arrepentiría.

- _No_ -

- _OK_ \- Esto dolía

- _Solo_ ¿ _ok_? _no podrías decir otra cosa Marceline, me estás haciendo sentir fatal-_

- _Lo siento pero es demasiada información y necesito procesarla-_

No sabía ni que sentir en ese momento

Estaba feliz por ella, pero yo sentía una presión en mi pecho que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte y dolorosa.

- _¿Puedo besarte una última vez?-_ Yo ya no la vería, de eso estaba segura, no quería verla así que ese día me propuse alejarme de ella para que esto doliera menos, si se iría en tres días (o sea el próximo martes) entonces podría evitarla hasta ese día.

- _¿Ultima ves? ¿Te alejaras de mi verdad?-_

- _Si-_

 _-Espero que no te arrepientas de esto Marcy-_

 _-Lo mismo digo Bonnie-_

La bese, la bese como nunca antes lo había hecho puse todo mi corazón en ese beso, puse todos mis sentimientos que crecían y se apagaban en mí. No fue un beso pasional más bien fue lento, como si nuestros labios danzaran a un ritmo nunca antes inventado con una música jamás escuchada.

Por primera vez podría decir que me enamore y deje una parte de mi corazón en esa persona y que jamás podría llegar sentir esto con alguien más.

Me separe de ella y bese su frente, sentí como ella sollozaba silenciosamente.

- _Adiós Bonnie, te deseo lo mejor solo no me olvides-_ le dije separándome de ella, seque una lagrima que resbalaba de su mejilla. No puede más y la abrase.

- _No podría olvidarte nunca Marcy-_ me separe de ella, di media vuelta comenzando a caminar, yo sabía que estaba llorando y no me importaba porque yo también lo hacía.

- _Te quiero -_ Ella pensó que talvez no la escuche pero si lo hice.

Solo camine una cuadras y caí en la cuenta de que estaba cerca de la casa de Finn, así que decidí ir a verlo y dudando si me recibiría por ser muy noche.

- _Hola Marceline ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-_

 _\- Solo pasaba y decidí saludar ¿Aun no duermes?-_

 _-No, estaba probando un juego que descargue en la tarde-_

 _-¿Puedo jugar?-_

 _-Claro que sí, ya extrañaba a mi amiga-_

 _-Yo también te extrañe enano, anda juguemos-_

Fin


End file.
